1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a flexible carrier for carrying a plurality of containers such as bottles or cans.
2. Description of Prior Art
Conventional container carriers are often used to unitize a plurality of similarly sized containers, such as cans, bottles and/or similar containers that require unitization. Plastic ring carriers having a plurality of container apertures are one such conventional container carrier.
Conventional carriers include multi-packaging devices that engage the chime, rim or rib around the upper portion of the container, called “rim-applied carriers” or “RAC carriers”. Another conventional carrier is the sidewall-applied carrier, called “SAC carriers,” wherein the multi-packaging device engages the sidewall of the containers.
Flexible carriers are applied to containers by stretching the carrier around the diameter of the container, and allowing the stretched carrier to recover, providing a tight fit. The carrier is typically applied to the chime or rib, where this structure exists, or to the main sidewall.
Two modes of failure are common in existing carriers and limit the amount of stretch designed into such carriers. A first common mode of failure occurs if the container engaging portion of the carrier is stretched too much during application. As a result, the carrier may stretch beyond its yield strength and not adequately recover, a condition also called “neck down,” leading to package failure. However, if the aperture is too large and the container engaging portion is not stretched enough, it may not develop enough tension to adequately engage the container, leading to package failure.
Another common mode of failure is caused by stress risers within the carrier created by notches or scratches within the otherwise smooth flexible carrier. Small notches or scratches may be formed during either the manufacturing process or when the carrier is passed over and against the containers. These notches, scratches or tears result in stress risers that propagate into larger tears due to the stresses placed on the carrier during application and/or by the weight of the package thereby causing failure such as a dislodged container.
Traditionally, efforts to avoid some of the above problems included minimizing stretch of the flexible carrier between a static condition and an applied condition around the respective containers. Accordingly, the bands surrounding the container receiving apertures (the “container engaging portions”) of prior art carriers are not stretched greater than 15-41%. There is therefore a need or desire for a flexible carrier that uses less material and yet still exhibits improved recovery, improved elongation at application, improved stretch to yield and is less prone to tear when notched or scratched.